


Operators Sneak Peak

by CAPTAINPRICE79



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINPRICE79/pseuds/CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: A sneak peak at a future story about the human version of Operators, a group originating from my Zootopia stories. I hope you guys like it.This is now non-canon to the Operators story due to drastic changes in the setting, universe, and details involving the Operators themselves as a group.





	Operators Sneak Peak

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to a sort of trailer-type sneak peak to my Operators-themed Original Fiction story. It will follow from their beginning to their inevitable end, and will largely be a SoL-type story. SoL is, of course, short for Slice of Life. There will be a few interspersed action scenes, since it's about Operators and they obviously do some pretty intense stuff, but is largely just them going about their lives. There are obviously going to be scenes dedicated to showing how Operator training works, as well as how each Operator got chosen to join the group. I may have to get help on the training segments from people who have had police and/or military training, and any help on that front is immensely appreciated because it will make things both easier and a touch more realistic. Now, this “trailer” will include some vulgar language throughout it, as well as a few scenes that will likely get some shocked reactions, but is largely about inducing a mix of interest and shock at what happens. Anyway, that's enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the trailer!**

 

 

A large congregation of police cars sat parked in front of a single-story building. Most of the cops stood in a group as close to the building as possible. None of them noticed as a large and black armored vehicle pulled up farther away from the building. A group of three mammals exited from the back. They were an odd group to look at, that was for sure.

One of them was decked out in some sort of combat armor and a ballistic mask while another seemed to wear nothing but tactical pants, a tactical vest, and a hoodie combined with a half-face mask covering their mouth. The third wore what looked like modified S.W.A.T. gear.

The one with the hoodie carried a rifle of some kind, and with nothing but a hand single from the S.W.A.T.-type they turned and began jogging towards a building with a good overview of the one the cop cars sat in front of. The remaining two turned and began approaching the group of police officers.

The armored one moved through the crowd with force, shoving cops aside without hesitation as they walked forward. The shoved-aside cops made to reprimand the mystery man, only to stop when they saw a sight they clearly did not like.

“Fuck, those are Operators,” one of the cops muttered.

“Ah shit, not those wackos,” somebody else said.

“Fuck my life man, just when it seemd this might go okay.”

“They called the Operators!? There are _kids_ in there!”

The armored Operator froze. The S.W.A.T.-type Operator continued onward, uncaring to the conversations going on around them. The armored Operator turned to the cop that had spoken, approaching him. The cop looked terrified.

“Say that again,” the armored Operator said.

“W-what?”

“Say. That. Again.”

“S-say what?”

“About who's in the building.”

“You mean the kids?”

“Yes.”

“I s-said that there are kids in the building. I'm concerned for them. You Operators aren't known for coming out with hostages intact,” the cop explained. The armored Operator was silent for a moment, then stuck his hand out towards the cop.

“I give you my word I will do my best to ensure those kids come out in a single piece,” he said.

“Can you promise that they will?” the cop asked.

“No. But I can try.”

“Don't bother. I know the stories.”

“Those are just stories. You can't know they really happened.”

“Every story ever told really happened. They're what memories become when they're forgotten,” the cop said. “So go do your thing, Operator, and don't get my hopes up like that.” The armored Operator just nodded and turned away, walking away

The S.W.A.T.-type Operator stood in the front of the crowd, arms crossed as she talked to a cop that stood behind her.

“Listen, Commander, you  _can't do this_ ,” the cop said.

“Try and stop me, Sergeant,” the Commander said.

“Commander, there are fucking kids in there! You send in that monster, you doom them to death!”

“Watch your tongue, Sergeant, or I will take it from you!” the Commander snapped as she whirled on the cop. “You call my friend a monster one more time and I will fucking  _end you!_ ”

“My apologies, Commander. But the stories-”

“The stories are bullshit, Sergeant. I've known that man for years, and let me tell you, he may do his job with ruthless efficiency, but he's no monster. He won't do more than in required, unless it will directly end the conflict faster than the cleanest route. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma'am,” the cop said.

“That's sir to you,” the Commander said.

“Apologies, sir.”

“Lance!” the Commander shouted. The armored Operator walked up next to her.

“Yes, Kate?”

“Laura's in place. Go do your job.”

“With pleasure, ma'am.” With that, the armored Operator began walking towards the building.

“'With pleasure'?” the cop said with trepidation.

“It's important to enjoy what you do,” the Commander said. “But also, Personnel finds that tearing these kinds of fucks to pieces is extremely cathartic. It's like a stress ball to him.”

“That's a bit concerning.”

“Nonsense, Sergeant. It's the perfect attitude for an Operator to have.”

“Reason number three hundred and forty one why I'm glad I rejected the offer to be an Operator during training.”

“I admit, I admire your courage in that regard. But that's about it.”

“I admire a lot about the Operators, Commander, but I don't envy or pity them.”

“Smart man.”

 

 

** *** **

 

 

Personnel stalked the building, blood flinging into the air as he tossed and flipped a knife absentmindedly. He stopped suddenly at an almost silent scuffle, but he didn't seem to react other than that. He continued to toss the knife.

A man with a gun stepped out from hiding, pointing it towards him. The knife landed in his hand, and time seemed to slow down as it did.

The Operator did a three-sixty turn, arm dragging behind him. He flung his arm out as he came to face the man again, the knife sailing through the air and into the man's throat. He gurgled as he stumbled back, and the gun went off. The bullet slammed into Personnel's shoulder armor, sending it jerking back from the impact. He looked down at it, then at the man. He approached.

“Nice shot, you fuck,” he said as he pulled the knife free. He walked on, approaching a door with purpose. He pushed it open, not surprised when he found a single man standing in the room. He also wasn't surprised to find the hostages either all dead or dying. He'd been expecting that.

What did surprise him was that the man held a child to his chest, trying to use the young girl as a human shield. Personnel's lip twitched under his mask.

_“Personnel, you've paused,”_ the Commander said over his comm.

“He has a little girl as a hostage, ma'am. I can't safely take him down,” Personnel said.

_“Fuck the hostage, personnel. Take. Him. Down,”_ the Commander ordered.

“Commander, she's the last one left!” Personnel snapped, the man tensing up.

Silence followed for a tense moment.

_“Very well, Personnel. Do what you can, but don't waste any time,”_ the Commander said.

“Thank you, ma'am.”

_“Don't make me regret having a soul for once,”_ the Commander said.

“I won't.” Personnel stared at the man. He reached up, and the man tensed. He pressed the gun harder to the young girl's head. “Hey, hey, chill, man. I'm not doing anything dangerous, I promise,” he said. He slowly reached up and grasped his ballistic mask, lifting it up and off his head.

“What the fuck are you doing?” the man asked. “I know who you are, Operator. You people don't do things like this.”

“Relax, man. I'm just looking to do right by somebody, okay? So let's talk. Please.” The man hesitated, clearly unsure, and Personnel sighed. He reached down and slowly drew his knives, then made a show of tossing them away. He raised his hands and slowly lowered himself to his knees, then cocked his head. “Please, let the girl go, okay? I promise you that I won't harm you if you do that.”

“Why should I trust you?” the man asked. Personnel smiled softly.

“You got a kid, sir?” The man blinked.

“Y-yes,” he said.

“So do I,” Personnel said. “And there's nothing worse than seeing your child cry, is there? You feel your heart break, and it makes you want to cry with them but you can't. You have to be strong and comfort them, make them stop crying. After that, you go to a different room, lock the door, and you break down crying.” He paused. “I've seen a lot of children cry, sir. Please, don't make me see another. Not today.”

“You promise me that nothing will happen?” the man asked.

“I'm going to do my best, I promise you that,” Personnel said. The man hesitated further, then sighed. He went to lower the gun, and Personnel closed his eyes as he raised them skyward with a sigh of relief. A booming gunshot sounded, and his eyes shot open and lowered towards the man.

 

 

** *** **

 

 

The lightly dressed Operator lay on a building, her rifle pointed towards the one Personnel had entered. She stared at a man in the middle of a room, a gun to the head of a young girl.

“Fucking coward,” she muttered. Her comm squawked suddenly, but she didn't react save for a small tilt of her head.

_“Range, this is the Commander. I need you to taake a shot, if you can.”_

“Is it the man with a girl as a meat shield?” she asked.

_“That's the one. Take it.”_

“But, ma'am, the child is in the way,” Range said.

_“I know. Take the shot.”_

“Ma'am?”

_“I said to take the fucking shot, Operator!”_

“Ma'am!” Range said in confirmation, adjusting the rifle. She settled it on the best spot for an instantaneous kill, then took a deep breath. She clsed her eyes. “I don't get paid enough for this shit.”

She pulled the trigger.

 

 

** *** **

 

 

Personnel pushed open the door of the building, his mask back on to hide the rage in his eyes as he approached the group of cops. The Commander of the Operators was at the forefront, arms crossed with a neutral expression. Personnel came to a stop in front of her, and she stared right into his eyes through the mask.

“I'll be filing a formal complaint for your actions,” he said.

“Oh?”

“You ordered the death of a civilian and a surrendered man, and I'll make that known,” he said.

“Go right ahead,” the Commander said. As Personnel walked past her, she lowered her head and shut her eyes. “I deserve so much worse.”

Personnel came to a stop when he almost passed a news crew, turning his head to look at them. They stared at him in surprise. “The fuck are you cunts looking at?”

 

 

** And that does it for my Operators story sneak peak. I hope you guys liked it, because it was certainly interesting to write for myself. I did indeed make them a lot more cruel than in my Zootopia versions, but that's because I don't have to temper myself. Also because the cruelty is something they are required to show. This scene will be undergoing an expansion when it actually happens in the story proper, though that won't be for a while, of course. Namely the scene where Range pulles the trigger. I'll be writing that scene in excrutiating detail to show just how much she's memorizing. Both she and the Commander will have a lot of stuff going on for doing what they did, but, like I said, that won't be for a long time. I hope the vulgarity doesn't turn you off, since it will likely be one of my best written stories due to the fact of how much research I'll be doing to make it as realistic as possible. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. **


End file.
